Cosas del Destino
by anitacarrizo
Summary: Cuando alguien escapa de casa, solo quiere alejarse de eso que lo lastima. que pasa cuando alguien que nunca penso encontrar aparece para ayudarla a superar sus temores y ella los de el?- MAL SUMMARY espero q les guste! Primer fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer fanfic, seguramente lo estaré corrigiendo, pero quería subir uno de los primeros capítulos para escuchar su opinión! GRACIAS POR LEER, y disfruten!

CAPITULO 1

Ya tengo los pasajes en mi mano y ahora solo queda lo más difícil, decirles a mis padres.

Así fue como decidí irme, sabía que no iba a ser fácil dejar a mis amigos, mi familia pero debía hacerlo, sino lo hacía ahora cuando lo haría?

-Má, pá, tengo algo q decirles y sé que no lo van a tomar bien pero es una decisión tomada.

-Que pasa hija? No nos asustes..- me dijo mi padre, con cara de preocupación tomando la mano de mi madre entre las suyas.

-Me voy- les dije-simplemente eso, me voy a España- baje la mirada, no podía verlos a la cara-necesito un poco de aire y estuve ahorrando mucho tiempo y ahora que no tengo con quien gastarla decidí invertirla en mí, y como siempre quise irme y nunca pude decidí que era tiempo, necesito esto y sé que ustedes me van a entender, ya tengo los pasajes y ya hable por un lugar para quedarme.- levante la vista, y vi una cara de alivio mezclada con tristeza.

-Cuando te vas?- dijo esta vez mi madre.

-En un mes.

-Bien, quiero que sepas que estamos aliviados por un lado porque pensamos que estabas embarazada o con alguna enfermedad grave y que habías tomado alguna decisión grave, hace semanas que te notamos raras, pero no queríamos preguntarte porque sabíamos que cuando estuvieras lista nos lo dirías. Y ahora que nos has dicho esto queremos decirte q te apoyamos totalmente, pero queremos saber todo, a donde te vas a quedar y cómo vas a ir, todo.-dijo mi mamá determinada, aunque en el fondo sé que en realidad no quiere que vaya sé también que nunca me lo impediría después de todo por lo que he pasado.

Esa noche estuvimos hasta tarde hablando, contándoles cómo fue que tome la decisión de irme a un lugar que no conozco absolutamente nada.

Inicialmente me quería ir a estados unidos, pero después de mucho pensarlo irme sola a un lugar que no conozco y donde encima no hablo muy bien el idioma me va a hacer sentir más solitaria es por eso que decidí irme a Madrid.

Mis padres y hermanos me organizaron una fiesta sorpresa en el salón de fiesta donde trabajaba, vino mi familia de todos lados, de rosario, rio cuarto incluso mi padrino que vive en Bariloche vino a despedirse de mí. La fiesta fue más una excusa para juntar la familia que para realmente despedirse de mí, después de todo solo me iría por dos meses y a la mayoría de mis familiares los veo una o dos veces al año, pero bueno, me puso contenta volver a verlos a todos.

Muchos de mis familiares me regalaron algo de plata y mis primas más chicas me pidieron regalos, mis amigas me prometieron escribir todos los días y que haríamos video llamadas todos los días, aunque yo sé que no es así, me gusta saber que al menos están acá esta noche. Bailamos, comimos y tomamos mucho, nos divertimos sin pensar que en 4 días estaría en un avión rumbo al viejo continente.

-Bueno, mañana te vas asique decidimos darte esto.- me dijo Emma, una chica rubia con rulitos y ojos celestes que es una de mis mejores amigas, mientras que me entregaba un paquete.

-Qué es?- pregunte mientras lo abría.

-Un libro de viaje- dice Lore, otra de mis amigas, ella es más hípster, con su pelo corto castaño claro y la misma contextura física que yo.

-Y un álbum de fotos, para que puedas escribir todo lo que hagas allá y puedas poner fotos, como a vos te gusta, de esas que solo vos tenés y nadie puede ver en Facebook.-dijo Emma, esto último haciéndome burla, porque siempre se enojan de que yo no subo todas las fotos que sacamos en Facebook como ellas, pero eso es lo que no entienden ellas, yo siempre elijo las mejores fotos y las pongo en una carpeta aparte en mi computadora para después imprimirlas, entonces esas fotos solo las tengo yo y nadie más entonces cuando las muestro es mucho más sorpresivo que cuando ya todo el mundo las vio.

-Bueno, bueno, tampoco es para que me hagas burla, aparte es mejor así, y gracias! En serio me encanta- estaba a punto de emocionarme.

-No empieces a llorar, que me largo a llorar con vos boluda- me dice Ian. Él es como mi mejor amiga, si amiga, el mismo se dice a si mismo que él no es un nene él es una nena.

-Está bien, vamos entonces, que quiero joda, esta es nuestra última noche juntas por un tiempo y quiero sacar fotos con esta cámara nueva así lleno mi nueva casa de recuerdos, asique a reírnos mucho y pasarla bien, y después podemos comprar una leche chocolatada y bizcochos y los comemos debajo de tu departamento como antes- esto último se lo digo a Emma. Siempre q salíamos terminábamos a las 10 de la mañana comiendo bizcochos en la esquina de su casa contando como había sido la noche y sacando muchas fotos.

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana cuando me despedí de ellas y me fui a casa para encontrarme con mi familia preparando un último almuerzo. Después de comer mis padres, mi hermana y mi hermano me llevaron hasta el aeropuerto de Córdoba.

-Pásala lindo, te vamos a extrañar, sobretodo en estas vacaciones, pero saca muchas fotos y anda a Francia así le sacas fotos a los museos y tráeme algo lindo!- me dijo mi hermana lucia, ella es mi opuesto totalmente. Es 4 años más chica que yo pero todo el mundo piensa que ella es más grande que yo, nunca supe por qué. Es atlética y súper activa, sobretodo impulsiva, era mucho más probable que ella se fuera y no yo pero bueno, ella está de novia con un chico llamado marcos, él tiene familia en España y fue quien me ayudo a conseguir un departamento.

-Si lu, te voy a traer algo y voy a tratar de ir a Francia.- Le digo con un abrazo, es tan raro, nunca nos hemos abrazado, en mi familia son muy poco afectivos, sobretodo yo y ella.

-Acordate lo que me prometiste a mí y fíjate i me podes mandar una Xbox o una play-esta vez fue mi hermanito Martín el que hablo, él es 9 años más chico que yo, pero mide 1,80mt a sus 16 años. Me hizo prometerle que si veía a un youtuber que a él le gustaba le iba a pedir una foto, no sé si lo voy hacer.

-Si me decís que me vas a extrañar lo hago- le dije.

-Te voy a extrañar.-revoleo los ojos y me abrazo- en serio- esto último me lo dijo en un susurro en mi oído, y fue en ese momento en el que me dije a mi misma que si cumpliría la promesa por más tonta que sea.

Con mis padres fue aún más doloroso despedirme, y luego de 15 minutos de lágrimas y risas raras y muchos abrazos y besos llamaron para abordar mi vuelo.

-Bueno gente, me voy. Pórtense bien, extráñenme mucho y apenas llegue a buenos aires los llamo y cuando llegue a España también. Total ahora con skype y Facebook es como si no me hubiese ido nunca.- me volví a despedir y me fui.

Era la primera vez que subía a un avión asique tenía miedo, pero lo peor fue el despegue después de ahí fue todo muy tranquilo. Aproveche el viaje para escribir las primeras páginas de mi nuevo libro de viaje, y para leer algunas de las cartas que me escribieron ms amigas y familia.

Llegue a Buenos Aires y como prometí llame a mis padres y le escribí a mis amigas, tenía 3 horas hasta que despegara el avión asique decidí pasear por el aeropuerto, nunca había ido por lo que todo era nuevo para mí. Había un montón de tiendas de cosas raras, iba a comprar un par de cosas pero no. Mejor las compraba cuando volviera. Aproveche para averiguar como hacer para mandar regalos desde allá para acá por el tema de las importaciones y no era tan difícil siempre y cuando las cosas estuvieran con factura dentro.

Una vez arriba del avión y rumbo a España me permití relajar y dormir un rato después de todo tenía varias horas de viaje.

Me despertó la aeromoza para decirme que me abrigara al bajar, había olvidado que en argentina es verano pero acá es invierno.

Era cerca de las 2 de la tarde cuando llegue. Saque mi campera y baje del avión, volví a llamar a mis padres y me compre una campera para la nieve en una tienda de ahí, ya que la mía estaba en mi valija que todavía no habían descargado y estaba muy frio dentro del aeropuerto.

Tome un taxi, y me dirigí a donde me había dicho el tío de marcos, para buscar la llave de mi nuevo departamento. Estaba casi en pleno centro, en un 6to piso de un edificio hermoso, el alquiler no era caro, o al menos en comparación a lo que se paga de dónde vengo. Por dentro era hermoso, un baño, cocina, comedor, dos piezas y un pequeño balcón que daba a la calle. Estaba medio amueblado, por lo que aproveche para acomodar mis cosas.

Cerca de las 5 de la tarde, me dio hambre, y baje a recorrer un poco mi nuevo barrio. Justo en frente tenía un resto-bar llamado "el resto-bar de José", tenía un rasgo de bar antiguo pero con toques modernos, muy lindo y por lo visto bastante lleno. Los mozos ahí usaban un uniforme de pantalón negro, camisa blanca, moño negro, chaleco rojo y el pelo recogido. Me pareció muy lindo, similar al uniforme que usábamos en las fiestas de noche en el salón donde trabajaba.

Tome un café, mientras prendía mi computadora para poder usar internet y hacer una video llamada con mis padres, allá eran cerca de las 12 del mediodía, hablamos un rato. Cuando estaba por atardecer pregunte si mandaban comida a domicilio para poder comer en mi departamento esta noche, no me animaba a andar mucho fuera, aparte quería dormirme temprano para aprovechar el día para recorrer lo más que pudiera.

Los días pasaban entre caminatas, comidas en el resto-bar, video-llamadas y dormir, cuando pasaron 2 semanas ya estaba aburrida.

Esa mañana me levante aburrida de mí, asique me levante, me bañe, y me fui a la peluquería que había visto a dos cuadras de mi departamento, he hice algo que hacía tiempo quería hacer. Me teñí la parte baja de mi pelo de color azul. Se veía raro pero me gustaba.

-hola pedro- le dije a al mozo de mi resto-bar favorito. Era un chico muy parecido a Ian, creo q por eso me caía tan bien.

-Hola Kat!, guau pero como mola tu pelo, te lo has hecho hoy?- pregunta, con su particular forma de hablar que tienen todos los españoles.

-Viste? Estaba aburrida y decidí cambiar un poco. No sabía cómo me iba a quedar, pero después me dije a mi misma "nadie me conoce acá" asique fui y me lo hice. Te gusta en serio?- le pregunto.

-Pues claro que me gusta.- me dijo, sonaba sincero, o por lo menos eso quería creer yo.

-Che y la otra chica que sabe estar siempre?- le pregunto curiosa de no ver a la chica de pelo mota colorada que siempre atendía del otro lado. Hacía varios días que no la veía.

-No te has enterado? La han echado, resulta que hacía más que solo atender las mesas de los clientes si entiendes lo que quiero decir- me dijo haciendo gestos de que era demasiado "guarra" dirían acá en España.

-Ah bueno, salió rapidita la nena..- me reía. –y ahora están faltos de personal?- pregunto.

-Sí, nos falta gente que quiera atender, sobretodo la próxima semana que empieza la temporada alta de turistas.- me dijo y me dio una idea..

-Yo podría trabajar acá, digo, después de todo me encanta este lugar y prácticamente estoy acá todos los días, todo el tiempo, y trabaje muchos años de moza allá en argentina.- le digo con un poco de esperanza de conseguir algo de plata extra para poder ir a Francia.

-Kat, es una gran idea le diré a José, seguro que te contrata enseguida. Siempre le llamaste la atención- me dice muy entusiasmado.

-genial!.

Hable con José, y me probaron esa misma tarde, y se ve que le gusto como trabaje ya que esa misma tarde me dieron mi nuevo uniforme, y mi nuevo horario. De 11 de la mañana a 2 de la tarde y de 7 de la tarde a las 12 de la noche y si hacia horas extra iban aparte.

Estaba muy emocionada de que al fin tendría algo para mantenerme ocupada durante el día y podría hablar con gente, ya me sentía muy sola.

Ya habían pasado 1 mes y 3 semanas desde que llegue a España, se suponía que en una semana volvería a Argentina, pero no quería irme todavía, estaba bien acá, hablaba todos los días con mis padres y casi no podía extrañarlos, aparte no había cumplido con ninguna de las promesas que le había hecho a mis hermanos, por lo que hable con mis padres y les dije que me quedaría por tiempo indefinido, discutimos un rato pero ya no había nada que hacer, después de todo yo estaba acá y ellos allá.

Un día iba caminando por la calle cuando dos chicos me pararon, estaban con una cámara y un micrófono.

-Hola- me dice el chico más rubio y alto que tenía el micrófono, le veía cara conocida pero no recordaba de donde, tal vez había ido a mi trabajo a comer alguna vez.

-Hola- le digo algo inhibida por la cámara o tal vez por el chico que estaba detrás de ella.

-Mi nombre es Finnick y él es Peeta, tu cómo te llamas?- Me pregunta un poco alterado y haciendo caras raras, lo que me causaba gracia.

- Katniss - le digo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Vaya Katniss, te cuento que le estamos buscando una novia gamer a Peeta y cómo te hemos visto con el pelo azul pensamos que eras una chica gamer.-me dice explicando la razón del video, y ahí lo recuerdo, es el youtuber que le gusta a mi hermanito.

-Oh, bueno no, no soy gamer, mi hermano es gamer pero no creo que quieras salir con él, aparte no sé si es tu tipo.-le digo y trato de seguir caminando mientras ellos me miran. Automáticamente me arrepiento, esto va a salir en internet, mi hermano me va a matar, que hago?.

Me di la vuelta eh hice lo que tenía que hacer..

- Peeta, Finnick.. Cuanto hace que están entrevistando?.-pregunto tanteando el terreno.

-Desde hace una hora- Responde Peeta, dios que bonita voz tiene.

-Bien, si dentro de una hora todavía están entrevistando por acá y les da hambre los invito a comer en aquel resto-bar de allá,- señalando a mi lugar de trabajo- yo trabajo ahí y les puedo regalar una pizza y unas bebidas, solo si me prometen no subirme a mí en el video.-tenía que hacerlo me repetía en mi cabeza.

-Vale, nos vemos en una hora- me dice Finnick después de un intercambio de miradas con Peeta.

-Genial.. Los veo allá- dije, me di media vuelta y me fui directo al trabajo. Tenía que hablar con José, el dueño, antes de que los chicos llegaran.

Entre al resto-bar y me fui directo a la caja, que como todas los viernes por la tarde José, el dueño, estaba controlando la caja y por hacer los pedidos para la próxima semana.

-Hola José!- dije lo más tranquila posible, ya que José suele saber cuándo lo quiero pedir un favor, y aunque nunca me ha dicho que no siempre tenía la idea de que tal vez esta vez sí lo haría.

-Hola Liz, que me vas a pedir ahora?- me dijo sin dejar de hacer cuentas en su calculadora y anotar los resultados.

-Emm, un pequeño trueque- dije lo más inocente posible- resulta que le debo un favor a unos amigos, y los invite a comer acá, pero no les puedo cobrar, asique me preguntaba si podrías no cobrarles a ellos y lo que gasten descontármelo de mi mensual- termine mi frase con una gran sonrisa que suplicaba que me dijera que sí.

-Ay niña que voy a hacer contigo? Vale, puedes invitar a tus amigos a comer pero solo te voy a descontar el costo de lo que consuman, después de todo vos nos has ayudado mucho para que el negocio suba sus ventas.

Me quede perpleja, no sabía que el resto había aumentado sus ventas, si hubo más movimiento después de que le sugiriera unas promociones para los días miércoles que era cuando estaba más parado el negocio, y como hay muchos edificios de oficinas cerca le sugerí descuentos para los empleados de las empresas, pero no pensé que eso le haya aumentado las ventas.

-Bueno me alegro que haya sea así- baje la mirada, di media vuelta y me fui a vestir para empezar a trabajar.

Le conté a Pedro lo que había pasado, con los chicos y lo lindo que me había parecido el chico de la cámara, y el sin saberlo opino igual cuando los vio entrar.

-No no no Pedro, lo lamento pero a estos dos los atiendo yo- le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Pero por qué?- me pregunto haciendo un leve puchero.

-Hace 20 minutos que te estoy explicando por qué, ellos son ELLOS, entiendes?, asique déjame a mí- agarre los menús y me fui hasta la mesa donde se habían sentado.

Sobre la mesa dejaron la cámara y el micrófono que estaban usando en la entrevista, ellos se veían acalorados, Finnick el chico alto que me entrevisto, era muy alto, y tenía una cara muy graciosa, se veía que estaban muy animado hablando sobre algo que habrán entrevistados, tenía una de esas gorras que usan los que bailan hip hop con una remera que decía "I love haters", una campera verde y unos jeans con unas convers, en cambio Peeta tenía unas gafas, una campera abrigada gris con rojo, y unos jeans oscuros con unas convers rojas, su pelo oscuro estaba desordenado como si hubiera luchado con el viento un buen rato.

Estaban muy metidos en su conversación que no me escucharon llegar, y creo que los sorprendí.

-Veo que les dio hambre- les digo entregándoles la carta.

-Pues claro, después de estar por 3 horas dando vueltas para conseguirle a Peeta una novia, es un caso perdido.- dice Finnick agarrándose la cara con las manos en tono de broma.

-Sí, ja muy gracioso.-dice Peeta medio enojado medio en broma.

-Bueno, por algo será no? A lo mejor tu futura novia no es gamer o no?- les digo, y ambos me miraron como si hubiese dicho una barbarie.- Bien, volviendo a lo nuestro, cumplo mi promesa s cumplen la mía.. No me van a subir a internet?-digo con una ceja alzada

-No- responden los dos.

-Bien, entonces pidan lo que quieran que va por cortesía de la casa.-mientras buscaba en mis bolsillos mi libreta para anotar lo que iban a pedir.

-De dónde eres?- Pregunta Peeta mirándome con la cabeza ladeada.

-Yo? De Argentina por?- me había agarrado desprevenida, pero respondí con una sonrisa, me parece tan tierno Finnick.

-Si, por?- acaso no me creían?

-No te creo.- Dijo Finnick. Si definitivamente no me creían por lo que me di media vuelta y me fui, pensaron que me ofendí por como llamaron pero solo fui a buscar mi documento.

-Perdón, en serio, no quisimos ofenderte.- me dice Peeta. Parecía arrepentido.

-No me ofendieron, solo fui a buscar mis documentos para que me crean.-y saco de mi bolsillo del chaleco mi pasaporte. Y se lo entrego a Finnick.-no es mi mejor foto pero soy yo.-

-Guau de verdad eres de argentina, que bien.-Dice pasándole mi pasaporte a Peeta.

-Pero si te ves muy bonita en la foto.- me dice Peeta. Provocando que me sonroje.

-bueno, gracias- digo tímida- bueno ahora devolvedme el pasaporte y pidan algo para comer.

Ellos pidieron, comieron y se fueron si más.

Esa noche llegue a casa y escribí en mi libro de viajes todo lo que recordaba y me dormí pensando en la carita del chico de la cámara.

Pasaron 3 semanas desde la última vez que vi a mi chico de la cámara. Y es lindo pensar q tal vez algún día vaya a volver a este local para comer acá o tal vez para verme pero no es así. Se q no es así.

Llego el primero de junio y con eso la visita más esperada.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

-Ian! Al fin llegaste nene, como te haces rogar vos!- le dije a mi mejor amigo después de abrazarlo por lo que pareció una eternidad.

-Kat, si viste como es cuando es una diva.- dijo haciendo la seña con su mano como si se tirara el pelo hacia atrás.

-Bueno ven que te presento a un amigo, Pedro, Ian, Ian, Pedro- presente a mis amigos, después de todo ahora seriamos todos compañeros de trabajo.

Ian fue la fuente inspiradora de mi viaje al viejo continente, era una de esas personas que más que amigo es un hermano, desde el día que nos conocimos fuimos inseparables. El todavía no se había declarado cuando nos conocimos, pero digamos que no lo disimulaba demasiado. Desde ese día que comenzamos a hablar en la clase de canto supimos que seriamos los mejores amigos, y desde ese día han pasado ya 8 años, y desde siempre hemos soñado con vivir juntos. Cuando le conté mi decisión de venirme para España lo primero que le hice prometerme fue que ahorraría lo suficiente para un pasaje y se vendría conmigo, y que juntos íbamos a estar acá e íbamos a conquistar Europa. Bueno, no conquistar, pero si la íbamos a pasar bien juntos.

Ian vino porque le conseguí trabajo conmigo en el resto bar, son menos horas que las mías pero le va a servir para vivir, sobre todo si vamos a medias con el apartamento, y a mí me va a sobrar más plata para poder ahorrar para viajar un poco en diciembre cuando baja la temporada y pueda pedir mis vacaciones.

-Y?, que te parece tu nuevo departamento?- le pregunto a Ian mientras abría la ventana del balcón para que viera la hermosa vista que ofrecía hacia el exterior.

-Boluda, me encanta!, no lo puedo creer, realmente no puedo creer que este aca, y con vos- y con ese último comentario corrió a mí y me abrazó, como solo el sabe hacerlo, de esos abrazos que te hacen extrañar casa.

-Bueno, basta! Que me vas a hacer llorar y me voy a volver a Argentina.-me giro hacia pedro que ya estaba preparando el mate. Es tan extraño, aca en España no se toma mate, y yo en Argentina no tomaba, pero aca me hace sentir en casa, y a Pedro le encantaba que le enseñara cosas de mi país, y se volvió adicto al mate como yo.-Pedro, prepárate que esta noche salimos.-

-Si!, por fin niña, hace meses que te estoy rogando para iros de fiesta.-me dice con una hermosa sonrisa, hacia tiempo que me rogaba por salir, y yo siempre le decía q no porque quería esperar a q alguien viniera, y ahora que Ian estaba acá conmigo íbamos a salir los 3.

-Bueno, yo me voy a comprar algo para comer, vos Ian acomódate en aquella pieza.- digo señalando al otro lado de mi comedor, que ya había dejado de ser blanco para tener las paredes pintadas rojas, naranja y amarillo. Había hablado con el dueño para que me dejara hacerlo y con mi madre para que me dijera como. De a poco lo iba convirtiendo en mi hogar.-Y vos Pedro, ayúdalo, yo ya vengo.- tome mis llaves y me fui.

El ascensor de mi departamento, es de esos súper sofisticados que se abren y cierran solos y son super rapidos, yo normalmente tomaba las escaleras, para hacer algo de ejercicio sin pagar un gimnasio, y hoy no iba a ser la excepción. Llegue a la planta baja y salude a mi portero, siempre estaba mirando un pequeño televisor que tenía en su escritorio asique no me miraba cuando me acerque.

-Hola!- le dije apoyando mis codos en su escritorio.

-Hola niña, en que puedo ayudarte?- me pregunto casi sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.

-Necesito el duplicado de la llave de mi departamento que te pedí el otro día te acordas?-

-Si, aquí tiene niña- me dice entregándome la nueva llave de Ian. Detrás de mí había unos chicos de uniforma subiendo por el ascensor unas cajas cerradas y unos muebles.

-Un nuevo vecino?- pregunto curiosa.

-Si un chico de tu edad, se muda al 9no piso- Y con esa respuesta se volvió hacia su televisor. Lo tome como una señal para seguir con lo mío.

Salí del edificio y me fui hacia la panadería que había a la vuelta, compre unos panes de pipa y una pequeña torta. Pase por una pequeña tienda para ver un llavero para regalarle a Ian junto con su nueva llave y volví a casa para encontrarme con Ian y Pedro viendo las fotos que él había traído de las ultimas juntadas con mis amigas.

-Podrías haber esperado a que volviera no?- le digo haciendo puchero.

-Bueno, pasa que justo estábamos hablando y le quise mostrar quien era quien- Me dice Ian tratando de excusarse.

-Ponele-le digo y le tiro el sobre donde estaba mi regalo.- Toma, para que veas que el mal amigo sos vos no yo.

-Qué es?-me dice mientras lo abría- Oh pero que bonito llavero, por alguna razón en particular pusiste una ojota con todos los colores del arco iris? O fue casualidad de que sean los mismos colores de la bandera del orgullo gay ah?-se hacia el enojado- de que te reis?-ya casi alterado.

-Me rio porque me encanta las caras que haces!, te compre ese llavero porque venía de todos colores o rojo, y rojo no me gusta solo eso, y viste que lo hice grabar?-le digo tomando el llavero en mis manos y girando para que viera lo que decía.-

-"te amo amig "-leyó-Esto es por q no me defino como amiga o amigo?- me dice alzando una ceja.

-Obvio!- y comenzamos a reírnos.

Pedro nos miraba raro, porque no es normal acá que la gente se diga cosas feas y que se tomen bien. Pero en Argentina mientras mejor te llevas más cosas feas te decís, por supuesto que se dicen de cierta forma.

Así pasamos la tarde, entre risas y nostalgias, y sobretodo hablando y tomando mate. Se hizo de noche en un parpadeo por lo que volví a bajar para comprar algo de comida para los tres. Venía haciendo malabares con la comida y las gaseosas hasta que cuando llegue al ascensor había dos chicos esperándolo. Subí con ellos, eran raros, pero graciosos, el más bajito se parecía a un amigo de Villa María y el otro también, pero con menos barba.

-Quieres ayuda? A que piso vais?- me pregunto el de barba, tenía una voz normal, como de un chico de 25 años pero su apariencia lo hacía parecer más grande.

-Al 6to voy, pensé que iba a estar el portero pero veo que no.-Los miro pensando que nunca antes los había visto, tal vez uno de ellos era mi nuevo vecino- Nunca los había visto, son los nuevos vecinos?.-

-Guau, pero que rápido se corre la voz cuando alguien se muda en este edificio-dijo el bajito, lo que me hizo sonrojar.-

-Perdón no quería parecer metida, solo que esta mañana vi a los chicos de la mudanza y el portero me comento que se había mudado un chico de mi edad, pensé que podría ser alguno de ustedes.- dije mirando hacia la puerta tratando de no enojarme mientras lo hacía.

-Beetee, no la hagas sentir mal, ni siquiera nos hemos presentado, yo soy Chaff y él es Beetee, tu eres?- me dice el chico de barba justo cuando se abrió la puerta de mi piso.

-Soy Katniss - les digo y me bajo en dirección al departamento.

Iba a contarles a los chicos sobre lo del incidente en el ascensor pero quise dejarlo pasar, después de todo no había pasado nada interesante, solo que no le caía bien a uno de mis nuevos vecinos.

Pedro se iba a ir a su casa a cambiarse pero Ian insistió en que no perdiera tiempo en irse y venir, que mejor usara algo de su ropa que se bañara en casa y de acá nos iríamos, y el acepto. Por lo que llegue a la conclusión de que pronto estaría viviendo de nuevo sola.

Llegamos en el auto de Pedro a una de los lugares más bonitos que había visto en mucho tiempo, era muy similar a uno que había en Bariloche. El lugar se llamaba ACQUA y Pedro decía que era uno de los lugares más recurridos de todo Madrid. Un amigo de el trabajaba allí y nos consiguió entradas VIP, por lo q entramos sin hacer fila y podíamos ir al sector con sillones.

-Que bueno que esta este lugar- Le digo a Ian.

-Que?- me pregunta haciendo un gesto como las manos diciendo no te escucho.

-Que esta muy bueno el lugar!- Le grito un poco mas fuerte.

-Si lo se, pero no hace falta q me grites!- Me dice gritándome en la oreja y haciendo señas de que lo he dejado sordo.

Empieza a sonar una de nuestras canciones favoritas y salimos a bailar. Hacia tanto que no lo hacía que sentía mucha más adrenalina de la que recordaba haber sentido jamás.

-Pedro te dejo a Ian un rato voy a ver si consigo algo para tomar, quieres algo?- le pregunto, mientras me fijaba que Ian siguiera en pie. Ese chico cuando se desata se desata.

-Vale, yo lo cuido pero vuelve rápido, no quiero pasar la noche de niñero de un cateto q no sabe tomar- me dijo, medio enojado.

-Hey, pero que te pasa? Por q le decís así?- le exijo enojada, como le va a decir cateto a mi mejor amigo!.

-Perdón, tienes razón, no debo enojarme contigo o con él, no es su culpa, pasa que vino Félix y estaba tomando sabiendo que no puede y quise ayudarlo y me mando a que me den por culo, odio cuando se pone así- me dice casi al borde del llanto.

-Oh Pedro me hubieses dicho boludo, queres que vaya y le pegue?- le digo intentando sacarle una sonrisa haciéndolo imaginarme a mi tan chiquitita tratando de pegarle al defensor del equipo de rugby de la ciudad de Málaga, un oso enorme que mide casi 2mts de alto y de ancho.

-No, gracias niña, pero si te acepto algo bien fuerte para tomar.- me dice yéndose hacia donde estaba Ian y tratando de seguir los pasos que él estaba haciendo.

Me dirigí a la barra donde se compraba la bebida y había mucha gente y solo un chico atendiendo, y se ve q no le daban las manos para hacer. Le veía cara familiar pero no sabía de donde, ya que hoy era noche de pinturas y el chico tenía la cara pintada con rayas de colores.

-Hey Kat!- me dice este chico, y yo lo miraba sin reconocerlo.- no me digas que ya te olvidaste de mí!, soy Gale, el hijo de José!-

-Oh Gale! Tanto tiempo, no sabía que trabajabas acá- le digo tratando de saludarlo a través de la barra.

-Si hace ya 4 meses que trabajo aca.- bajo la mirada- emm, te puedo pedir un favor- me dice titubeando.-

-Sí, claro que pasa?- me llamaba la curiosidad.

-Me dais una mano aquí hay mucha gente y no doy abasto, te regalo los tragos de por vida si me haces este favor.- me dice suplicando y haciendo puchero.

-Bueno, pero un rato por que vine con unos amigos y no los quiero dejar solos si?- le digo mientras que el me abre la barra para que pase y me conduce al otro lado.

-Vale y mil gracias!. Los precios están en la pared así que cuando tengas dudas solo te fijas vale?- me dice señalando el gran cartel que esta atrás mío.

Comienzo a atender a todos y cada uno de los clientes, como cuando trabajaba en las fiestas privadas que hacían en el resto. Algunos me decían cosas para que les hiciera descuento y otros decían cosas muy lindas y me dejaban propina.

Después de media hora atendiendo la barra se calmó un poco, y pude hablar un poco más con Gale, hasta que el apareció.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Ahí estaba él, tan bonito como lo recordaba, con una remera blanca, su pelo alborotado y unos Jean, se acercó a la barra pero lo atendió Gale, porque yo me quede congelada en mi lugar no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Pero sacudí mi cabeza y me concentré en poder salir de la barra, pero cuando lo hice me lo encontré de frente.

-Pero coño, tia, que no veis por dónde vais?!- Me dice todo alterado mirando al piso donde estaban sus bebidas desparramadas por el suelo.

-Uy perdón!, justo salía de la barra y no te vi, perdón.- le digo tratando de que no se enojara por que tire sus bebidas- que estaba tomando? Te puedo conseguir otras-

-No deja, ya está- me dice muy enojado sin levantar la vista hacia mi cara.

-Dale déjame conseguirte otra, total las saco gratis- le digo tratando de conseguir que no se enojara más aún.

-Que no coño, que no quiero tus bebidas- me dice enojado levantando la vista-

-Más si, que te den por culo, una trataba de ser amable pero no, el señorito se cree superior solo por q si.- le digo ya enojada por cómo me trataba.- no puedo creer que seas tan.. Como dicen ustedes? Ah sí! GILIPOLLA- me di media vuelta y me fui.

A mitad de camino recordé las bebidas y me volví a buscarla; el seguía allí, por lo que le pase al lado, me metí en la barra y saque un agua para mí, un whisky para Pedro y como vi que lo que estaba tomando Peeta era cerveza le saque dos.

-Toma.- le digo entregándole los dos jarros de cerveza- para que veas que yo no soy tan gilipollas como vos, y soy mucho más educada.- y me fui.

Llegue a donde estaban los chicos con un Ian desmayado en uno de los sillones.

-Tía, pero por q te has tardado tanto?- me pregunta Pedro preocupado y viendo mi remera mojada. Así que le conté la historia.-Realmente es un gilipollas.-

-Lo se.- le digo y le doy un trago al whisky de Pedro.- nos podemos ir ya?. Ian esta tirado y nosotros no estamos en mejores condiciones, aparte mañana todos trabajamos- le digo haciendo medio puchero.

-Vale vamos.-

Subimos a su coche y le pedí a Pedro que me ayude con Ian, no iba a poder llevarlo sola hasta su cama. Después de dejarlo lo acompañe a la puerta y me quede charlando un rato con el en el auto, me despedí y volví dentro del edificio a esperar el ascensor de nuevo.

-Hola Katniss, estas son horas de andar llegando- me dice Chaff el chico de barba cuando se abre el ascensor.

-Yo recién llego, pero vos a donde te vas a estas horas?- le digo con la mejor cara que puedo, no quiero parecer descortés.

-Yo vine a dejar a un amigo en su casa, no terminó muy bien la noche.- dice mirando para arriba. Mientras yo entraba al ascensor

-Bueno no es el único.- le digo mientras se cierran las puertas.- nos vemos.-

-Muy pronto- dice y se cierra el ascensor. Fue extraño.

Llego a mi piso, entro y me tiro en mi cama, me quedo dormida soñando con chicos con cámaras, pelos revueltos, y un lado de este cuento que no quería conocer.

Al otro día, me levante como si una aplanadora me hubiese pasado por arriba, ni hablar de cómo se levantó Ian, primer día de trabajo e iba a pensar con media pila.

Por suerte la mañana paso rápido y sin percances. Ian le tocaba horario corrido y yo volvía a entrar a las 6 de la tarde asique me fui a descansar a casa. Cerca de las 5 me levante, me bañe y me fui a al resto para encontrarme con mis amigos y reemplazar a Ian.

- Kat, tía, te ha llegado esto para ti.- me dice José señalando una bolsa de papel madera en la barra.

-Para mí?- pregunto sorprendida, - quien me mando esto?- miro para ver la tarjeta y la leo _"perdón por lo de anoche, te debo una enorme, pero me gustaría repetirlo. _Gale_"- _me sonrojo, nunca antes me habían hecho un regalo por ayudar, miro dentro de la bolsa y había una remerita con el logo del local y pinturas de colores con un papel que decía, "_dibújate lo que quieras_".

-Y? de quién es?- Pregunta José, ya impaciente y con pedro e Ian a mi alrededor.

-Es de tu hijo, anoche salimos con estos dos y en un momento que fui a la barra y me quede a ayudarlo porque la otra chica no había ido. Y me mando una remera y pinturas para que lo ayude este sábado, pero no tengo q avisarle que no puedo por q trabajo acá este sábado.- le digo a todos tratando de sonar casual. Aunque dentro de mí moría por ir, realmente lo había pasado genial en el bar anoche.

-Vale, no te preocupes niña yo le aviso, yo le voy a enseñar a andar quitándome a mis mejores empleados- dice en broma y se va.

La tarde siguió sin más altercados ni regalos sorpresa, clientes satisfechos, buenas propinas y otra semana más se fue. Realmente fue una semana intensa, con Ian en casa, y el encuentro de Peeta en el bar, y la propuesta de trabajo de Gale.

-Buenos días dormilona- me dice Ian con los mates listos- querés uno? Conseguí unas peperinas y esta re rico.-

-Hola.- le digo todavía media dormida- no gracias, no tengo ganas de mates.- necesitaba despejarme y la mejor forma de hacerlo era con una buena caminata y una ducha luego.- me voy a caminar un poco, me llevo el cel. por si necesitas algo en una hora vuelvo si?- le dije y me fui.

Baje las escaleras como siempre salude a Fermín, el portero y salí sin rumbo. Conecte mi mp3 y escuche música mientras me dirigía a un parque que había visto hacia un tiempo atrás. Comenzó a sonar mi canción favorita y comencé a correr por el parque, no tenía mucho estado, por lo que me canse enseguida y decidí volver a casa. Empecé a subir las escaleras sin ganas, pensando que me iba a duchar, y luego iríamos con Ian a recorrer un poco para que conociera un poco su nuevo hogar.

Llegue hasta mi piso y me paré frente a la puerta, buscando las llaves, que estaban en mi bolsillo de la campera, de la campera de deje en la silla esta mañana cuando me di cuenta que hacia calor para ir de campera.

-Ian- golpee la puerta- IAN!-golpee de nuevo. Y nada. Saco mi celular para llamarlo, y me quede sin crédito, por lo que le escribí por whatsapp pero no tenía señal de wifi.- Ian te voy a matar- pensé.

Me senté en la puerta con mis piernas encogidas a esperar que volviera, tal vez se había ido a comprar algo para comer. Pasaron 15 minutos y nada, asique decidí bajar, tal vez Fermín tendría un duplicado de mi llave para emergencias. Tome el ascensor y cuando las puertas se abrieron estaban ellos otra vez.

-Hola!- me dice el chico de barba- pero que carita.

-Hola, Chaff no?- digo tratando de recordar bien su nombre.

-Tienes cara de agotada, estuviste corriendo en tu departamento.- señalando mis ropas.

-Ay pero que cómico- le digo media malhumorada- no, llegue hace un rato de correr y me deje las llaves dentro y mi compañero de piso se fue y me dejo fuera.- en ese momento el ascensor se cerró y comenzó a subir, vi que íbamos al noveno piso.- visitando a mi nuevo vecino?- pregunto curiosa.

-Si, lo vengo a buscar para ir a los laser tag- me dice con una sonrisa que apenas se ve por barba, pero parece juguetona. El ascensor se abre y él se baja.- nos vemos Katniss.

- Kat - le digo- me dicen Kat, nos vemos.

Al fin sola en el ascensor comienza a bajar al vestíbulo, y cuando las puertas se abren me choca un chico que venía con unas cajas hasta por encima de su cabeza y no se podía ver su cara.

-Por favor podrías presionar el botón del noveno piso?- me dice el chico, tenía una voz muy dulce, con un acento español muy marcado.

-Si- y apreté el botón- listo.

-Gracias!- me dice queriendo ver a través de las cajas, pero las puertas se cierran asique me doy media vuelta y me voy con Fermín, necesitaba ducharme.

Le explico la situación pero debo volver a explicarle porque está muy pendiente del televisor la primera vez que le hablo.

-Entiendes porque necesito la llave ahora?- le digo ya alterada.

-Si, toma, aquí tienes pero necesito que me la traigas de regreso cuando abras la puerta vale?- me dice casi sin mirarme.

-Si Fermín- me doy media vuelta y me encuentro con Ian hablando con Pedro.- vos me estas cargando Ian? Como te vas a ir sin avisarme?- le digo muy enojada.

-Pero porque? Que paso?- me dice medio preocupado.

-Me dejaste afuera, eso paso- digo enojada, cuando me doy cuenta con quien esta- Hola Pedro.. Que haces acá?- me dirijo a él. Desde que Ian había llegado a España estos dos no se despegaban, algo raro estaba pasando y no sé si realmente quería saber que era.

-Nada, Ian me llamo para decirme que estaba aburrido y solo, y como estaba por acá pase a saludarlo y fuimos a recorrer un poco el lugar.- dice mirando a Ian.

-Ah bueno, ustedes me están cargando, yo como un boluda esperando que alguien me abra la puerta para poder entrar y bañarme para que vayamos los dos a recorrer y vos te vas sin mi?- le digo ofendida, realmente ofendida.

- Kat podemos ir de nuevo no hay drama- dice Ian tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Para que voy a querer ir de nuevo si yo todo esto ya lo conozco, la gracia era ir con vos.. Pero deja no importa, quiero irme a bañar podrías darme la llave por favor.- le digo estirando la mano frente de él.

Subí por el ascensor porque ya estaba cansada de subir por las escaleras. Llegue a mi departamento y fui directo a la ducha, llene la bañera, prendí la música de mi mp3 y me permití relajar por un rato. Media hora después estaba secándome el pelo cuando alguien golpea la puerta.

-Ian, la puerta- digo mientras sigo secándome; golpean de nuevo- IAN!- me asomo al comedor y no hay nadie-me estas jodiendo que te fuiste de nuevo- digo solo para mi, justo cuando vuelven a golpear la puerta.

Me acomodo el pelo y me pongo un monito que había sobre la cama para atender.

-Quien es?- pregunto, es raro que golpeen la puerta de mi departamento, nunca tengo visitas y cuando alguien viene simplemente tocan el timbre abajo.

-Tu vecino- dice la voz del otro lado.


End file.
